


Early

by MissIzzy



Series: Walks Through Hogwarts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-21
Updated: 2005-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the year ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early

After her final O.W.L., Luna walked with Harry the entire night. Near dawn, they went outside. Luna conjured sleeping bags. She was an expert on that spell. "I used it on one of my practicals," she informed Harry. "Must have helped my mark a lot."

Then her bag tore from her attempting to get into it. "But I might be a little tired."

Harry got into his fine, but it was a little big. "Maybe..." Luna started.

Hagrid was very surprised when the next morning he found them asleep in the middle of the lawn, together in one sleeping bag.


End file.
